


February 6th

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And it's beginning to maybe not work, Angst, Birthdays, Denial, F/M, Jacob/Queenie is there but minor, Queenie is trying to convince herself ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Queenies Goldsteins birthday, 1929. The first birthday without her sister.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Queenie's birthday 2021 (#JanuarieQueenie2021)





	February 6th

**Author's Note:**

> So, wrote a quick drabble for the birthday girl, Queenie! It got angsty because of when I decided to place it, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways! 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you wish, it's always touching!

Queenie looks out on the west side of the castle, sitting next to a great window to the snowy, cold mountains outside. Her mind far away, all the way to an island off the coast.

She’d heard her sister and Jacob hadn’t left London yet. What could they be doing now, she wondered.

Were they thinking of her, even remembering her today? It was her birthday, and it feels more hollow here than any she’s ever had before. Grindelwald had wished her a happy birthday at breakfast, and Rosier and Abernathy had even given her gifts. While she was thankful for all of it, sitting here alone, she wants her sister and Jacob. Newt, too.

It is a habit to think forward now. Soon Grindelwald will win, and things will be so much better.

Next year she’ll be with them again, for sure. They’d all have cake, and maybe gifts if it was possible. But mostly, they’d look back on the year their small sewn together family reunited again since she left, and they’d be glad to be with her after she left. There’d be no loneliness next February 6th, or regret and longing.

Pulling a blanket around her tighter, she hopes things will be that way, at least.


End file.
